youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Davie504
Davide Biale (born ) better known online as Davie504, is an Italian YouTuber and musician born in Savona, Italy. He is known for uploading videos of his Bass Guitar. He started playing it back in November 2009 and has done grooves, jams, and arrangements. When he reached 4 million subscribers, he did an Italian Voice Reveal, to the excitement of many subscribers. At 5 million subscribers, he did a Laugh Reveal . At 6 million subscribers, he will remove his headphones (he was cursed when he hit the 5 million subscriber mark) and eat pineapple pizza. A very shy personality at the beginning stage of his career, he starts to gain further popularity after starting to add a humorous aspect to his content afterward, including not only his increased obsession with the bass guitar but also many pop culture references. His newly-found confidence led him to have an excellent increase in his number of subscribers, not to mention how his quote "Slap Like Now!" gets him a potentially huge number of likes. Davie also has a meme reviewing series by the name of "SDAIAY" (Some Days Ago I Asked You), a series inspired by "LWIAY" by PewDiePie and "YIAY" by Jacksfilms. SDAIAY is exceedingly appreciated by fans both old and new. He is a bassist who also helped PewDiePie against T-Series. He refers to his fanbase as "Slappers", in reference to the bass technique " ". He also has his own subreddit page, where fans share memes, most of which he reviews on his SDAIAY episodes. YouTube Career Davie has been playing the bass for 8 years since his YouTube channel was created. His series titled "Meets Bass" was created back in November 2012 and so far, 35 videos have been uploaded. He plays the bass using different arrangements from any TV show, video game or movie. He has also collaborated with some other YouTube musicians such as Rob Scallon and Viacheslav Svedov. He also made a series of Fiverr videos, where he pays Fiverr musicians to do what he asks for. On October 4, 2019, a Pro Fiverr bass player named Charles Berthoudhttps://www.youtube.com/user/CharlesBerthoud challenged Davide to a bass battle, in which Davide won with his Holy Slapp.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkepM6uTOv4 Davide also made a series called "World Challenges", in which his audience challenges him to cover a specific song from a specific country with his bass, and fly to that country and play the song. Personal Life Davie504 has an indigenous Taiwanese girlfriend, who also plays bass. She has her own YouTube channel, Drungayu, where she appears in videos with Davie504. They have been together for over 5 years. His inspiration to play bass is Kiss when he heard their song while playing GTA San Andreas. He searched their songs on YouTube and found a live version where their bassist, Gene Simmons, performed a sick bass solo, which made Davie want to start playing bass himself. Trivia *He once "shaved his head bald", though it was a joke. Seth Everman appeared on the video, appearing as Davide's body double.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQnnBU-ZbOo *On January 04, 2020, he posted a video titled "Make This Video The Most DISLIKED Bass Video EVER". As of January 10, his video passed the 750,000 dislike mark.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YN3_G5jDv3Y Quotes *EPICO *What's Up, SLAPPERS! *SLAP THAT LIKE BUTTON LIKE MY BASS *LEAVE A COMMENT NOW *B A S S *EPIC! *O M G *Incredible *Welcome to another unbelievable episode of SDAIAY! *CHECKMATE *PICC = NOOB Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: October 30, 2017 *2 million subscribers: November 17, 2018 *3 million subscribers: June 30, 2019 *4 million subscribers: September 24, 2019 *5 million subscribers: December 23, 2019 References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Italian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers